Sometimes Believing Is All You Can Do
by jtbwriter
Summary: A Second Chances Story-When a libelous rumor is printed about his wife, Rick Simon must get to the bottom of it before a deadly enemy can take revenge on him and his family. All Comments and Constructive Criticism welcome. Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Sometimes Believing Is The Only Thing To Do

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man/Dark Shadows Crossover Story

When a libelous rumor is printed about his wife, Rick Simon must get to the bottom of it before a deadly enemy can take revenge on him and his family.

(The characters from Simon & Simon, Six Million Dollar Man and Dark Shadows are all the property of Universal and Dan Curtis Productions, and are only being borrowed. I promise to put them back when I am done)

Chapter 1

"And what do you want for Christmas, Ricky?" The suspiciously familiar Santa smiled down at the eager boy.

"I want a doll for Ceci, and a new car for Papa and shoes for Mama and a dog for me!" Ricky Simon rattled off his Christmas list, catching his father and mother off guard.

"Uh, Ricky, thank you for asking Santa for me and Mama, but, you want a dog?" A.J. didn't dare look at his wife for fear of bursting into laughter and/or tears.

"Yeah, Santa, you know Uncle Rick's dog, well, I want one just like Mike, so he can play with me and keep an eye on Ceci." Ricky said firmly, as "Santa" tried to keep from busting up.

"Well, Ricky, you're a good boy, to think of others. I'll see what I can do for you and your folks." "And Ceci, she needs her own Cowboy doll, cause she broke mine!" the little boy interrupted, causing his aunt and uncle to nearly lose it.

"All right, a cowboy doll for Ceci, that's very thoughtful! Here's a candy for you, Ricky, and I'll see you at Christmas." Santa handed him a candy cane, then lifted the beaming child off his lap. "Thanks, Santa, I love you!" Ricky threw his arms around Santa's neck, bringing all those watching nearly to tears.

"I love you too, little guy." "Santa" choked, then cleared his throat and hugging him, put him down to go to his parents. As Laurie and Rick Simon, holding an excited Ceci, watched the rest of the children in line pay a visit to Santa Claus, A.J. and Linda took pictures with Ricky at a nearby kiosk.

"Rick, he's almost as good a Santa as dad, it was nice of him to do this for the kids!" Laurie beamed as the Phoenix Christmas Fair buzzed with happy noise around them. Rick made faces at Ceci, who pointed at Rick and crowed "Unc!"

"Did you hear that, Laurie, she called me "Unc!" he said, surprised.

"Yes, darling, she and Ricky were playing a game with pictures, he was trying to have her say your name, but it came out as "ick"!" his wife replied, delighted at his reaction.

"Ick, huh, Miss Ceci! You've got a sense of humor just like your Grandma!" Rick chuckled.

Just then they noticed the weary Santa get up from his throne, then as he came toward them, Ceci pointed and yelled, "Santa!"

"Whoa, that's better then "Unc", Rick laughed then, took the wriggling little girl as Laurie gave the perspiring "old gent" a hug. "Thank you, "Santa", for posing with the kids, they loved it!" she told him.

Just then a flash went off, and turning, Rick saw a smirking Ben Nash turning away from the North Pole set. Frowning, he nudged A.J., who had reappeared to take his daughter from her uncle.

"Wonder what Nash was doing here, I thought he was supposed to stop bugging Ron after the gag order on the trial went into effect."

His brother shook his head. "Don't know Rick, he was hanging around Linda and I when we were waiting in line. Ricky says he smells bad, I guess my son can tell a jerk when he sees one!"

"Well, let's forget about it, poor Ron looks like he could use some dinner, why don't we go over to the Heritage and surprise Robin." Rick urged.

"Best idea you've had all day, brother." A.J. teased, then ducked as Rick swiped at him.

"There you are, Ron, we're taking you out for dinner, how does the Heritage Room sound?" Rick asked as the Chief of Detectives came out of his makeshift dressing room.

"Uh, great. Rick, you and Laurie don't have to do this, I loved every minute with the kids, hey, Ricky!" he stopped and greeted the small namesake.

"Uncle Ron, were you helping Santa today?" Ricky questioned him, his bright eyes having seen his friend come out of the changing area.

"Yes, Ricky, and he told me you made him very happy, being so unselfish and asking for things for your family instead of just for you!" he answered, picking up the little boy.

"Really! Cause I love Santa." Ricky told him. "And he loves you very much, partner." Ron hugged him, his eyes very bright. "Now, we're going to get some supper with your Aunt Robin, would you like that?"

The enthusiastic "yeah!" made the assembled adults laugh, so the Simon party made their way to their cars, parked around the corner from Phoenix P.D..

Laurie had called ahead, so Robin was downstairs and waiting as her family and Chief Ron arrived.

"Good thing you called, Mom, I've got the buffet station open for you. We're trying a couple of new things, tell what you think!" she grinned, her fresh white jacket bearing her nephew's fingerprints from his enthusiastic greeting.

"Thanks, honey. I hope they didn't give you any grief about us coming last minute." she replied, giving her daughter a hug.

"Course not, Mom, I'm the test chef, I just told them you were my guinea pigs!" Robin giggled, then taking Ricky's hand, walked him through the dining room to a private area.

After a very enjoyable dinner, Rick turned to the chief and teased him. "You know you have a future, Ron, with the junior set. I can see it now, "Captain Ron and his Junior Mod Squad!"

"Very funny, Rick. Just for that I'm going to let you and A.J. help me with the Holiday Toy Drive; you two can put a collection bin in the lobby of your building and make sure it's full, got it?" Ron groused at the brothers, then smirked at the expression on their faces.

Laurie laughed at her husband's frown. "Never make fun of Santa, darling, he's always needs helpers!"

"Yes, Mrs. Elf!" Rick groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rick, have you seen the Valley Sun today?" A.J.'s voice was quietly angry.

"No, A.J., I just dropped Laurie off at the Cultural Center, I was going into the office to check our messages. Why?" Rick pulled into the driveway of the ranch to let a faster moving car pass.

"That picture Nash took of Laurie on Saturday, well it's on Page two of the front section with a really sick caption. They're all but saying that Laurie's involved with Ron." his brother replied tightly.

"WHAT!" Rick couldn't believe he heard A.J. right. "Did you just say that rag is accusing Laurie of..? I mean, that's insane!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry, Rick, I should have waited until you got to the office to call you, but when Linda opened up the paper then saw how they altered the picture...." A.J. stopped, as he heard his phone ring.

"Go ahead and get that, A.J. I'll hold." Rick told him, seething. Getting out of his truck and going into the house, Rick picked up the newspaper off the porch, then opening the first section, gaped at the picture on the inside page.

Cropped to just show his wife hugging "Santa", the caption read, "What prominent local author has a thing for the new Chief of Detectives at Phoenix P.D? Only Santa knows for sure who's naughty and who's nice after hours?"

"I'll kill Nash, that's what I'll do, I'll smash his face!" he growled, then heard his brother yelling his name on his transmitter.

"I'm here." he said, trying to calm down.

"Thank God, I was afraid you'd run off the road." A.J. took a deep breath. "That was Ron. He got a call from his boss, and Nash had better hide, that's all I can say! Ron's in the clear, Branson knows nothing's going on and as a matter of fact advised Ron to call the paper and demand a retraction."

"Retraction nothing! I'm going to call and threaten that scumbag with the biggest fat lip in history if he doesn't apologize in print to my wife. Oh God!" Rick thought of Laurie finding out from a crack someone might make to her.

"A.J., I don't want Laurie to find out from someone at the Center. I'm going to go get her, then we'll call her attorney and get that bastard fired!"

"All right, but just keep calm, Rick. I'm going to call Mom, I don't.. oh no, that's her now at the door!" Rick heard his mother in the background, sounding very excited.

"A.J., tell her we're going to handle this, I'll call the Chief and have him pull Laurie aside after her class. I'm going to call the paper now, then head over there." Rick took a deep breath.

"How can somebody do something to her and Ron like this, isn't it supposed to be Christmas?"

"Yes, Rick, and it's just a couple of nasty little minds at a two bit rag; she's going to be okay." the younger Simon told him. "Just as long as she has you with her.

"Thanks, A.J.. I'll call you as soon as I talk to Laurie and get this taken care of." Rick said. Signing off his transmitter, he picked up the phone and dialed the editor's office of the Phoenix Valley Sun. As soon as the operator heard Rick identify himself, she quavered, "Mr. Simon, I'm sorry, Mr. Talley's on the phone right now with Chief Johnson."

"Operator, please put me on hold, I'll wait my turn with your editor." he said firmly, at the same time wondering where he'd heard her voice before.

"Sir, I'm really sorry, I was at the festival, I told my boss Mrs. Simon didn't do anything wrong. He told me to stay out of it, but, well, I love your wife's work and I've seen her and you, she's not the type to be like that!" the girl told him.

"Thank you, ma'am. I appreciate it, Ms. uh?" Rick realized he couldn't remember her name.

"Lopez, Tasha Lopez. I'm a friend of Robin's."

"Tasha, of course. It's been a while since we've seen you over. How are you?" he asked, then chatted with her. "Just a minute, Mr. Simon, he's free now. I hope you get him to straighten this out." she added.

"Thank you, Tasha, Mrs. Simon'll be glad to hear I spoke with you. Robin'll be home tonight and I'll have her give you a call." Rick promised.

After a moment, a deep, gravelly voice came on. "Mr. Simon, this is Henderson, I understand you have an issue with a picture in today's paper."

"Yes, Mr. Talley." Rick refused to play friendly. "Issue is an understatement. Your paper took a picture of a good man playing Santa to a bunch of children, and a woman who was only saying thank you, and made something dirty out of it. Your photo was edited to exclude the twenty or so people in the background, as well as myself and members of my family. If that wasn't bad enough, you infer my wife has a "thing" for Chief Johnson."

"Well, Mr. Simon, I agree that the photo may have been edited for space, and perhaps our captions editor may have used a poor choice of words to describe the way your wife feels about Chief Johnson. But the fact is, we have a source who gave us information that Mrs. Simon has been more then friendly with the Chief." the editor replied, a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"Your source lies, Talley. And your paper might choose to hide behind a lie, but my wife and I will seek a full apology and retraction from your newspaper, or you will answer to our attorney." Rick spat out.

"Well, I will investigate your complaint, Mr. Simon. We will be in touch with the results of our research. I do have one question, Simon. Have you spoken with your wife about this?" Talley asked, a touch of smugness in his tone.

"No, and God help you if she is upset in anyway from this." Rick refused to contemplate her reaction, bad enough this jerk was even hinting about any truthfulness to the slander. "I'll be discussing this with her."

"I understand. I do hope we can resolve this satisfactorily." Now he could hear the editor's nervousness. "You'd better, Talley, you'd just better. Good bye." Rick slammed the phone down, drained.

Just then there was a knock on the front door, then Rick heard his wife's voice. "Rick?"

Startled, Rick opened the door, then saw a somber Laurie on the porch. "Sweetheart, how did you get here?"

"The Chief dropped me. Rick." she opened her arms and he hugged her, feeling her trembling against him. "Laurie, get in here, it's freezing." he pulled her inside and closed the door against the icy wind.

"Darlin', it's all right, everything's going to be just fine, angel." he told her soothingly.

"I'm okay but, why, Rick, why would anyone think such a thing?" she asked, raising a worried face to his.

"Laurie, I don't know, but I've already called that excuse for a newspaper and demanded an apology. Ron's called them too, I hear. We'll get this straightened out, I promise."

He kissed her, then she took a deep breath and managed a smile. "I love you, Rick. When the Chief took me aside and told me, all I could think of his how hurt you and Ron must be. It's such an insult to you guys, like I would....oh that's what they did."

She caught sight of the paper, as Rick sat her down on the sofa. He saw Laurie's expression as she read the caption, then a look of anger crossed her face.

"How dare that nasty man do that, make such a horrible statement?" she seethed. "He had no right, darling, no right to do that." Rick took her in his embrace and held her as she calmed down. "Sweetheart, he had no right, I know that. I'm going to talk to Ron, then I want us to call your attorney and demand a retraction from that paper. I already spoke with that Henderson Talley, he seemed to think this was fun and games, but he's got another thing coming!"

Laurie relaxed against her husband. "Rick, I don't want you to get in trouble, even though," she gave him a kiss, "the idea of my knight defending my honor is tempting."

Responding to her lips, Rick returned her kiss then caressed her face. "Don't worry, princess, I won't do anything to get in trouble."

"How can I be upset when you say such wonderful things, my love." Laurie kissed his hand, then added "No one can hurt me as long as you hold me."

Suddenly the phone rang, and instinctively Rick tightened his embrace. "Let the machine pick it up, darlin."

Laurie shook her head.. "No, Rick, I refuse to let that jerk make us afraid to answer our phone. What if it's David? He was trying to get a flight for the day before Christmas"

Reluctantly Rick leaned over to answer it. "Simon Residence."

"Rick, it's Temple, what's going on there?" Rick smiled at his wife, then replied "a piece of stupidity, that's what. I'm glad you called, honey." Filling their friend in on the libelous picture, Rick got an idea. "Temple, when are you taping your next show?"

"Tomorrow, Rick, but Towne and I want to come over today. Why, ohhh, I get it! Let me talk to my buddy." Temple told him.

Handing the phone to his now cheerful wife, Rick went to make some ice tea, then came back in to find Laurie listening intently to Temple. "Honey, I just don't know, what if this hurts Rick and Ron, I mean, I hope nobody I know would believe such a thing, but still..."

"Laurie, I know you wouldn't look at another man, you're his, hook, line and sinker. The last thing I want is to give this rag more attention. But you have the chance to expose this scum. Ben Nash has gotten away with this stuff for years; I think we can nail him good this time." Temple explained.

Laurie took a deep breath, then turned to look at Rick. "Darling?" she asked, then grinned as he kissed her hand. "Sweetheart, we'll ask Ron, but I think it's a good idea, I don't want anyone to get away with mudding your reputation."

"All right, Temple, but let's talk to Ron first. He's already had to face his boss." Laurie added. "Listen, can you and Towne come for dinner, we can talk this over then."

Later, Rick was glad Laurie was insistent about speaking with the chief of detectives first, as Ron called while Towne and Temple were just arriving.

"Rick, I'm sorry I didn't call earlier, is Laurie all right?" Rick heard the worry in their friend's voice.

"She's more worried about you and me, Ron. Laurie was upset that anyone would try to make something bad out of your good deed." he replied.

"Well, I've already demanded an apology of the Times, but they tried to put me off with talk of a mystery source. Have you and Laurie spoken with her attorney?" Ron asked.

"Yes, George is going to file papers with the newspaper, but Temple Brown is taping a show tomorrow and wants Laurie as a guest to clear her name and yours" Rick said.

"No, Rick this isn't a good idea. I'm almost certain I know who this so-called "source" is. If I'm right, both you and Laurie are in danger." the chief detective told him vehemently.

Puzzled, Rick pressed for information. "What do you mean, danger?"

"I can't talk about it right now, I got a phone call, and if I'm right, I'll have an answer for you tomorrow. Whatever you and Laurie do, don't let her talk about that picture on Temple's show." Ron pleaded, sounding upset.

"Okay." Rick agreed, feeling there was more to his friend's request. Abruptly a signal cut in, and Rick discovered it was Robbie..

"Hey son, where are you?"

"I'm just leaving Phoenix P.D. Have you heard from Ron, that picture's really got the other officers stirred up." Robbie replied. "Half of them want to take Nash's head off!"

"Listen, I've got Ron on the other line. He's checking out a lead about that phony story, can you back him up so he doesn't get into trouble?" his father asked.

"Sure, I'd like to nail this jerk too, put me through, Pop."

"Ron, are you still there?" Rick clicked over, then heard the chief's impatient voice.

"Yeah, but I've got to go." Johnson sounded tired. "I'm supposed to meet this "source" in 10 minutes in back of the market at 14 and Gallegher."

"Do me a favor, Robbie's just leaving the station, I'm going to conference you two, have him meet you in front and keep an eye out for you." Rick insisted.

"I can't ask him to..." Ron started, then... "Ron? It's Robbie. I can be there in five minutes." The young deputy interrupted.

"Ok, partner, Five minutes." The chief gave in, then sternly added. "Rick, you do that again, I'll make it two collection boxes for toys!"

"You do that, Ron." Rick couldn't help but chuckle. "Leave your transmitters on just in case, A.J. and I will be listening in."

"Thanks, Rick, I'll explain everything when I can." Ron started to hang up when Laurie came over to her husband. "Rick, is that Ron, let me talk to him."

Handing her the phone, she said, "Ron, how are you?" "Laurie, I have to go, but, honey, I'm sorry, that Nash went too far this time. I already talked to Rick, but, please don't worry about that picture, all right?"

She heard how worked up he was about the whole incident, and hastened to reassure him. "I'm fine, Ron. I won't let it bother me, we'll get through this."

"Good, I'll talk to you and Rick later." the chief promised then hung up.

Suddenly Laurie had a cold feeling. "Rick, something's wrong, I feel it."


	3. Chapter 3

Alert to the warnings Laurie had before her premonitions hit, Rick took her arm and had her sit down next to Temple.

"Laurie?" Towne looked at Rick, then understood and reached over and took her hand. "It's all right, honey. What do you see?"

She took a deep breath, then she gasped. "Oh, no! he's going to use me to kill you and Ron." Rick saw the panic in his wife's face and gently put his arm around her. "Breathe, darlin', it's okay. Just breathe."

Slowly Laurie calmed down, then raised her eyes to her husband. "Thank you, darling." Looking at the concerned faces of their friends, she managed a smile. "I'm sorry, I hope I didn't scare you two. At least it wasn't as bad this time."

"Only thing that scares me is what you said, who's after you, honey?" Towne said, as Rick comforted her.

"It was Stevens, he's an ex-cop who tried to take Linda and I hostage several years ago.." She explained. "He's supposed to be in prison, though.

But it was awful, darling." Laurie stopped, then Rick soothed her. "It's all right. What did you see?"

"There was a rope around my neck, and Stevens was dragging me into a garage. He was firing at you, Rick. I tried to scream but the rope was twisted around me and I couldn't. Then he turned and shot Ron, and he was laughing."

"You're safe, my Angel. I'm here." Rick was horrified by the specter of what she had seen. "I'll have Ron check on Stevens' status tomorrow, if he's gotten out of jail it's news to me. Sweetheart, I have an idea. You could still do Temple's show, to talk about BraveKnight Press, and if anyone brings up that picture, you can mention it in passing."

"Rick, that's a good idea. That way we can show it's not worth talking about." she responded, as Towne got up and brought her some water.

Laurie glanced at Temple, who nodded. "I agree, Rick. And actually, honey, it would be a good way of talking about the work of the Cultural Center. I'm going to call the show my "Surprise Gift for the Holidays!"

Rick saw his wife's spirits lift, as she and Temple discussed the program for her show, then went into the kitchen to put dinner on.

When the beef stew, potatoes and salad were history, Laurie and Temple went to close up the barn as Rick and Towne waited for Ron or Robbie to call. Just then the phone rang, and grabbing it, Rick found it was Robbie on the other end.

"What happened, Son?"

"It was a set up, Pop, we caught Ben Nash with a tape recorder and an automatic camera. He was going to try to get Ron on tape agreeing to give information about the Kingston case in exchange to an admission that the picture and information about Mom and Ron being lies." Robbie explained, to his father's great relief.

"When I came around the corner with his camera in my hand, Nash just about had a heart attack. We called in Branson and he arrested him for attempted extortion."

"Nice work, son. You go on home to Ramona now; I don't think we'll have any more problems with Mr. Sleazy after this." Rick added.

Just then Towne looked at the back door. "Rick, it doesn't take that long for them to close up, I'm going to see what's keeping them."

"What, can't us girls have some private time?" Laurie teased as she came into the kitchen, Temple right behind her.

Rick got up and took his wife in his arms. "Yes, you silly girl. But it's awfully cold out, how 'bout some hot cocoa?"

"Mmm, you buying?" Laurie giggled, then laughed as Towne pretended Temple was too cold to hug. "Man, you're sad, I'm not an icicle, I won't melt!" Temple joked as Towne finally embraced her.

Suddenly Laurie had a brainstorm. "Why don't you guys stay tonight, we've got plenty for breakfast and we can drive to the taping together!"

Towne looked at Temple who nodded, then put her arms around his neck. "I think we ought to stay, too."

The former detective couldn't help but grin. "You do, do you? I guess that makes three of us."

"Four, Towne, you can help me put the Christmas lights on the bushes while these two get gussied up for the show." Rick told him mischievously.

"All right, Rick, what I won't do for friendship!" Towne pretended to grouse, then ducked his wife's swat to pick her up and kiss her.

Rick gave Laurie a wicked look. "I have an idea." "Uh, Rick, you do?" she pretended not to get it as he advanced toward her, then let out a squeal as he tickled her, then sitting on the sofa, pulled her into his lap and kissed her.

"Remind me to thank you, Towne, for giving my husband ideas!" Laurie managed, breathlessly.

"Like he needs any help!" Temple returned, laughing.

The next day, Temple had a full house for the taping of her Christmas show. Rick could never get over how fussy Towne's wife could be before entering the studio, and how smooth she would be the minute the red light went on. While they waited, Laurie called her cousins in Maine and told them what time the show would be on. Barely had she finished when it was show time.

It was the first time in a year that Laurie had made an appearance on Temple's show, and the enthusiastic greeting she got brought tears to her eyes. Rick had a corner seat with Towne, and the two of them got caught up in the very natural conversation the two friends had regarding the new publishing company and the stories from Grandmother Kasey.

At the end of the first break, Temple asked Laurie, "Would you read just one of Kasey's stories, please?"

Smiling, Laurie nodded. "I have a Christmas story of hers to tell, it's perfect for today."

"And, cut! 2 minutes!" the director yelled.

Watching the makeup person and assistants touching their wives up, Rick caught a glimpse of Ron Johnson at the back door of the studio, frantically signaling to him. Nudging Towne, Rick managed to get up and over to the door before the taping started again.

"Outside, quick!" Ron whispered, then all three men slipped out the security door.

"What's up?" Rick asked, worried. Ron looked him in the eye.

"Ben Nash spilled the beans about that setup last night. He says some guy with an axe to grind against you slipped him the gossip about Laurie and I. Nash says he used to be a sheriff in California, name of Stevens."

Rick unleashed a swear word as Towne said "God, no, Ron. Laurie had a premonition yesterday that he was after her and Rick. We were waiting for Abby to check and see if he was still in prison."

Johnson shook his head. "According to Nash, he's out. Apparently he's been in the area a couple of weeks, because he wanted to know all sorts of stuff about you guys."

"And I bet for a price that bastard gave it to him." Rick raged.

Suddenly he saw the red light go on outside, and his heart sank.

"They're taping, one of us has to get back in there." He said quietly.

"You go, Temple'll forgive me." Towne inched the door open wide enough for Rick to slip back in.

Silently going back to his seat, he saw Laurie glancing around for him, then give him a smile as Temple finished a promo. As soon as tape rolled, Temple reintroduced her, then sat back as Laurie started. "Let me tell a story about a very special Christmas in Kasey's life."

"_So here I stood at the jewelers in Prescott, osensibly to pick up supplies and drop off paperwork. __I gathered up my courage and boldly went into the cramped little shop my father had visited __to purchase the little rememberances he sent on each birthday and holiday. _

_Greeting the proprietor,Mr. Johnson, I asked to see the sturdy-looking watch in the window. __I noticed a silver locket next to it, and I was tempted to ask to see it too. "No, you're buying __presents for someone else, not yourself!" I reminded myself, tearing my eyes away, it was beautiful._

_When he put the watch into my hand, I marveled at how light it was. Opening it,, I was happy to __see a place for a photo. _"_I wish I dared put one of me." I thought, as I asked for it to be engraved and wrote down the __inscription. I had wasted many a piece of paper deciding what to put on the inside, then I __settled for a simple "to Gene, Merry Christmas, Kasey."_

_I was fortunate not to be on duty until Christmas morning, so I could dress up for the Christmas __Eve ball being held in town. __Unfortunately the best laid plans don't often turn out. Instead of going to __town, I ended up making dinner for the men while Mamacita lay upstairs __with a bad cold. She tried to convince me that she was well enough to stay __home by herself, but I refused. There was no way I would enjoy myself knowing __that she was sick in bed all alone._

_Nonetheless, I felt like Cinderella watching her stepsisters go off to the ball as the __ranch hands rode off to town. As I tidied the kitchen, I realized I had done much the same thing last __year, only at least we'd had a party at home, and Gene had kissed me under the mistletoe __And I wasn't alone. Abruptly my thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the front door. _

_Smiling at the foolish thought that sprung from childhood that Santa had arrived, I went to __open the door, only to find a snow-covered Gene on the threshold._

"_Merry Christmas, Kasey." he said. "Gene, get in here, you must be freezing!" I gasped, __and pulled him inside. He insisted on shaking the snow off in the entry, then allowed me to __take his coat._

"_Merry Christmas, Gene. Why aren't you at the party in town?" I asked without thinking as I led __him into the family room._

"_Why aren't you?" he replied, seating himself on the sofa, then catching my arm as I started to __get him a hot beverage._

"_Uh, Mamacita's sick, I didn't want to leave her alone on Christmas." I suddenly felt shy, his __hand on my arm felt so....right. Not wanting him to let go, I sat next to him on the sofa._

"_You could have asked Slim or one of the guys to stay, you didn't get to go last year and you __deserve to have some fun." He said seriously, then slid his hand off my arm. _

_My heart suddenly felt light: He had noticed I wasn't at the party. "I wouldn't have enjoyed myself __knowing Mamacita was sick, besides, the guys deserved to have some fun too!" _

"_Well, I wanted to let you know you were missed__." Gene told me earnestly._

"_Thank you, Gene. Listen, did you have anything to eat at the party, because I made cookies." __I couldn't stop from smiling, he missed me!_

"_To tell the truth, I'm starving." He admitted, and I rose to my feet. "Gene, you wait right here." __I said, then escaped to the kitchen._

_Loading a tray with goodies, I waited for the coffee to heat while my mind went round and round. __There was no escaping the conclusion. I was in love with Gene Adams._

_Not knowing whether to laugh or cry, I decided to just enjoy the moment. There was no future in __what I wanted, but I could at least pretend for tonight. I wiped a tear from my eye, __then picked up the tray and headed to the door, only to have Gene enter and take it from me._

"_Let me help."_

_Not," it's too heavy", but "let me help." A little thing, but it meant all the world to me._

_Picking up the coffee pot, I followed him back into the family room, only to see a present set out for __me on the table in front of the sofa. Setting the coffee down, I went to the tree and retreved the __gift I had for Gene. I placed it next to mine._

"_Merry Christmas." I said, then poured out a cup of coffee and set it in front of him._

"_Merry Christmas to you." He smiled, then pushed my package toward me._

"_Thank you." I saw that he wanted me to open it, so I untied the bow, then undid __the wrapping paper to see a familiar box._

"_I see you went shopping in Prescott, too." I grinned, then opened the box and inhaled._

_The locket. He had bought me the locket I had admired in the window._

"_Oh Gene." That is all I could say. I fumbled with the clasp, then it sprung open to __reveal an inscription, simply "To Kasey, Merry Christmas. Gene"._

"_Mr. Johnson said you were looking at it. It reminded me of you." he said, then __I raised my eyes to his. _

"_Thank you, Gene. I love it" I managed past the lump in my throat._

_He lifted the box from my hand, then taking out the locket, put it around my throat. __I bent my head down so he could fasten it, his fingers so gentle against my skin. __Straightening up, I fingered the oval then met his gaze. "I will wear it always." __I heard myself say. _

_All at once the watch seemed so important. "Your turn. Merry Christmas." I __handed him the box, and he chuckled at the bunny-eared bow._

"_Neat is not my strong suit." I joked, trying not to stare at his expression._

_When he opened the box, his face never changed, and I was afraid he didn't like it._

_Then he took it out of the lining, and opened it to the inscription. _"_I know you have a watch, Gene, but, you could save it for special occasions." I added._

_He took my hand, and squeezed it. "Thank you, Kasey, but I need it for everyday. __The chain of my gold watch broke, and Champ stepped on it when it dropped on the ground."_

"_Oh Gene..." I stopped, unsure of whether I should say what I was thinking. _

"_Yes?" he prompted, still clutching my hand._

"_I think, we both got what we want this Christmas." I said, smiling into his eyes._

"_Not everything, but this will do." He said, then standing up, he lifted me by the hand __and led me over to the doorway. _

"_You forgot something." He teased, then I looked up and knew. Over our heads was mistletoe._

"_Merry Christmas, Kasey." He grinned, then kissed me. _

"_Merry Christmas Gene", I replied, echoing his kiss._

_I couldn't tell you what else happened that Christmas, but locked in my heart is the memory of __the most wonderful Christmas gift I ever received, my first love. _

There was a moment of silence, then thunderous applause came from the studio audience. Rick felt tears in his eyes. The crew was sniffing all around him, and as soon as Temple managed to wipe her eyes and say, 'We'll be right back.", he got up and going to his wife, took her in his arms.

"Rick." She lit up, as he kissed her. He felt her surprise, then she melted into his embrace as the audience cheered. As they parted, he heard Temple laugh. "Now who's getting ideas."

Smiling at her, he noticed Towne and Ron had slipped into the studio. Reminded of the new danger, he whispered to Laurie, "Sweetheart, we have to go, something's happened."

Going straight home, Rick filled his wife in on the appearance of the former police captain. "Rick, that's horrible, how did he get out of prison?" she worried.

"Of all things, Stevens was a snitch, they cut off half his prison term in exchange for information." Rick explained, still angry. He felt Laurie put her head on his shoulder, and his anger was replaced by fear.

"I won't let him get anywhere near you, Angel." he said, then his heart melted when she snuggled against him. "Darling, I'm not afraid when I'm with you. I know I'll be safe." she reassured him.

Pulling into the ranch driveway, they found both Robbie and Robin waiting on the porch.

Rick felt better seeing his children home, then saw worry on Robin's face.

"What is it, honey, what's happened?" Rick asked, then Robin went into his arms.

"Pop, there was a message on the machine from some man, that he's coming after you and Mom." She told him, hugging him tightly. Robbie patted her shoulder, then embraced his mother.

"No, that monster's not going to hurt my family. It stops here." Laurie told her son, then kissed him and Robin and went into the house.

"Did you listen to the tape, son?" Rick asked, then his son nodded. "It sounds like an older man, with a lot of noise in the background. Kind of odd, almost like machinery or a press of some kind."

"I'm going to call A.J., just in case Stevens decides to go after Linda, then Oscar and see if he's back from Ojai yet, then check in with Ron. They should know about this animal." Rick decided.

Striking out on all fronts in reaching his brother and friends, Rick plopped down onto the sofa then pulled Laurie into his lap after she brought in some tea.

"Rick, you goof!" she laughed, then let him feed her a cookie.

"Hmm, now I could get used to that." She sighed, as her son chuckled.

"Wish I had a camera, only thing is I think my wife might get ideas!"

Giggling, Laurie added, "And I know what happens when a Simon gets ideas!"

As Robin came in to join her folks, Laurie remembered something. "Honey, I forgot to ask, did David call about his arrival?"

"Oh, Mom, I'm sorry. I forgot." her daughter looked embarrassed. "David'll be in about noon on the 23rd, I told him one of us will pick him up. Ian wasn't happy about my not going to Flagstaff, but I told him my cousin's never been here before, so Ian'll said he'd might come for Christmas Day breakfast."

"That's all right, Robin. I'm sorry Ian's acting up, but I'm glad you'll be here to see David. Maybe once he meets him, Ian'll remember what I told him about learning to share." Laurie hugged her.

After finally speaking with A.J. and Oscar, Rick was satisfied that everyone was warned about Stevens' being in the area, and the threat he posed.

Playing the threatening message from the ex-con for Chief Ron, Rick was heartened to learn there was enough cause to take Stevens in for breaking parole.

"I'll be in to swear out a complaint tomorrow against this maniac." Rick promised, hearing a sigh of relief coming from his friend.

"Thank you, Rick. You just keep an eye on Laurie, she was fantastic on Temple's show today." Ron added.

"I will, Ron, you just watch your step. I'll call you tomorrow." Rick promised.

Ending the call, he caught sight of Laurie and his children fixing the Christmas decorations in the front yard, and he smiled.

"Everything's going to be all right." he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

The ringing phone woke Laurie first. Fumbling for the portable, she picked it up and sleepily answered, "Simon Residence."

"Laurie, I need Rick." It was Ron Johnson. Immediately she turned and found Rick waking up next to her. "Darling, It's Ron, something's wrong."

"Thanks." he yawned, then taking the phone, cleared his throat and said "Ron, what's happened?" "Rick, I've been set up, can you reach Robbie?" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"I'll call him right now." Rick was fully awake now, and dialing the sheriff's office, got Robbie on the first ring. "Robbie, I've got Ron on the line, he says he's been set up. Go ahead, son." Rick conferenced the call, then was shocked to hear his friend say, "Robbie, meet me in back of ...no!"

There were sounds of a struggle, then a muffled thud. "Ron, Ron!" Rick called his name frantically, then heard a laugh.

Suddenly there was silence.

Rick sat at the police station, crumpling a Styrofoam cup in his hands.

Ben Nash was dead, Robbie and Rob Gomez had come upon him when they reached the detective's last known location. Careful not to touch anything, the two sheriffs had waited for Ron's old partner Glen Rodriquez to arrive.

After a forensic examination of the murder scene, Ron was basically cleared, even though the killer or killers had taken great pains to tear the dead man's clothing like he'd been in fight, then plant the Chief Detective's auxiliary pistol on the ground near the body.

Nonetheless, Chief Branson had requested that Rick, Laurie and A.J. be questioned as to their whereabouts when Nash was killed. The Chief also had a stern talk with Rick and A.J., when he arrived.

"I know it's hard, but until this gets solved, I don't want either of you involved in this case. We'll find Ron, you just stay put and watch out for this Stevens." the Police Chief ordered.

Rick had glared at him, "Yeah, we'll stay out of the way, but I don't like that my wife was questioned on all this. Ron woke both of us up calling for help, you can even check with my son on this, he was on duty."

The older man winced at this, then nodded. "I apologize for that, Simon. Mrs. Simon has been nothing but admirable in this whole mess, and I did speak with Robert. We just have to cover every base so that there is no appearance of favoritism. I know Ron didn't kill Nash, we have to find out if this Stevens did."

Despite the vote of confidence, Rick knew it was still a matter of time before Branson would have to consider their friend a suspect. Now he was waiting for Laurie and A.J. to finish their statements, then he was taking them both back to the ranch. Linda was there already with Robin and Rudy, they would all be safer there.

"Rick, are you guys all right." he looked up and Oscar Goldman, suitcase in hand, was coming down the hall. Relieved, he stood up and embraced his friend.

"Boy am I glad you're back, this Stevens is a nightmare to deal with." Rick explained.

Filling in his wife's surrogate father on what had happened, he saw the anger build in Oscar. "And they just let him out without any warning to any of us?" he said tightly

At that moment Laurie and A.J. came out of Captain Rodriquez's office, and she immediately raced into Oscar's arms. "Dad!" Oscar embraced his girl then holding her tightly asked, "Are you all right with all this, Laurie, Rudy told me you had a premonition."

"Yes, Dad, I'm okay. Towne and Temple and Rick were with me, it was a bad one, but I didn't hypervenilate, like before." she assured him.

"Okay, let's get home, then we can figure out where Stevens has Ron. I'm almost positive he's holding him to get back at Laurie and I. I promised Chief Branson that we'd stay in touch and any calls that come in will be monitored by the switchboard here." Rick told them.

As they headed out of the station, Rick got a beep on his transmitter watch, and found that Robbie was trying to reach him.

"Robbie, what's up?"

"Pop, I just thought of something, that tape, remember I thought there was heavy machinery in the background, like a press?" his son reminded him.

"Yeah, I remember, hey, son, I think you've given us a break here." Rick told him, excited. "Well, great minds think alike." He could almost hear his son's smile. "Do you want me to meet you in town?"

"Negative, son, go home and stay put. I don't trust this animal. Be careful." He signed off, then looked up to see a dawning light in his brother's eyes.

"It's a printing press on that tape, right?" A.J. said. Rick chuckled. "You got it, A.J. And where would Stevens have found a place to hold up but where his source of information was?"

Immediately alerting both Rodriquez and the Police Chief to the clue to their friends' whereabouts, Rick got permission for himself and A.J. to go along, as they had firsthand knowledge of the ex-con.

"Laurie and I'll wait here, son." Oscar told him, forstalling Laurie's protest. She looked at all three men, then hugged her husband and brother-in-law. "You two be careful, I am not celebrating Christmas without you!"

"Of course not, honey." A.J. saw how worried she was. "We'll be back in a little while.

Rick pulled her into his arms. "You mind your father, hear!" he lectured her, and brought a smile to her face. "I will, Rick." She gave him a kiss then watched him and A.J. follow the other officers.

As Rick and A.J. trailed the small armada of unmarked patrol cars, they checked their weapons. Suddenly A.J. broke the silence. "Rick, did they find Ron's transmitter at the scene?"

His brother frowned, "I don't know, let me beep Robbie, oh, damn!" he realized what A.J. was getting at. Pulling out his own device, he signaled Chief Branson.

"Branson here."

"Captain, too much interference, can we switch to 03?" Rick asked, hoping the older man would pick up his meaning.

"Got it, Simon." Instantly A.J. switched to their back-up frequency of 715.03, then alerted the chief to his fear that Stevens had been listening to them on Ron's transmitter.

"Glad you thought of that, Simon. I'm going to lay a red herring that we've gone to the printing company on Hinds street, then we'll double back to the newspaper building." He added.

Signalling his intentions to all the reponders, they converged on the Valley Sun press building, only to receive a shock. When the Chief entered the building, he came back out like a shot. Coming to Rick's window, he told him, "Not going to believe this, the paper lost their lease on the printing area last week, so they've been running their paper off at the wherehouse next door to our parking garage."

Rick swore, then didn't wait but peeled out of the parking lot and raced back across town to the police station. Pulling in back of the loading dock , he and A.J. got into position near the back door of the building, then waited for the other units to pull up and surround the place.

Giving the signal, Branson motioned the brothers to make entry, then followed them inside.

Silently entering a long hallway, Rick motioned his brother to take a parallel path when the corridor forked at an empty guard's desk. Following the smell of machine oil, Rick inched his way along the wall, then heard a scraping noise.

Coming around a corner, he noiselessly stepped back as he realized Stevens was on the other side of the wall, loading bullets into a gun. Both brothers realized that Ron was between them, bound to a chair.

Abruptly the ex-con spoke, "Well, Chief, this where you and I part company. I'm going to finish what I started, so you're no longer necessary. Just the means to an end, so to speak."

Rick caught a glimpse of their friend's face, then Rick saw that Ron had caught a glimpse of him.

Immediately the detective spoke, his voice weak. "You'll won't get them, they're under police protection by now."

"I won't, huh? That's what you think, Johnson. I had no trouble taking the lady before, I'll be able to complete my journey this time." Stevens boasted. "But first, let me take care of you now."

Rick knew he had to create a diversion, so he picked up a stray bolt off the floor and heaved it into a far corner of the room. Instantly Stevens whipped around, then yelled, "Who's there?" Leaving his captive, Stevens moved away from him and towards the other side of the room.

As the former sheriff went out of sight, Rick crept out of hiding and quickly cut Ron loose.

"Thanks, pal, he had me going there for a moment." the detective whispered, then the two men ducked out of sight as they heard Stevens coming back.

A.J. got into position as Stevens rounded the corner, then stopped, rage contorting his features.

"Johnson, where are you? Come out or I'll burn this place down around you!" As he turned away from the Simons, Rick leveled his weapon then fired, knocking the gun from his hand.

"Freeze, Stevens or you're dead!" he yelled.

"Well, Mr. Simon, so glad you stopped by. I thought I'd have a harder time getting you in here." the killer smirked. A.J. went to the other side of Stevens and picked up his weapon as Rick covered him.

"Yeah, well, this is your last crime, jerk. Chief!" Rick called, and Branson and his men came in.

As the chief ordered Stevens to the ground, he started to comply, then he dropped something, and immediately a cloud of fire and smoke went up.

"Everybody out!" both detectives hollered, then coughing and choking, Rick and A.J. each took an arm and pulled Ron along with them into the early afternoon sun.

"Wait, we've got to make sure Stevens doesn't escape!" Johnson panted as Rick helped him to a seat inside one of the patrol cars.

"He's not going anywhere but up in smoke after that trick." Glen Rodriguez came up to them, then hugged his old partner. "The next time you go after a perp by yourself, I'm going to lock you up!" he grated.

"And I'll help!" Chief Branson added, checking on his lead detective.

"All right, all right, you've made your point, guys." Ron grinned ruefully. "I made a mistake, and you guys really came through for me. Thanks."

"Chief, there's no sign of Stevens, he must have gotten out somehow!" One of Branson's men reported via the radio, and Johnson paled.

"Rick, where's Laurie, you've got to get her to safety, he's gone after her!" "She's safe, Ron, Oscar and she are upstairs." Rick tried to ally his fears.

"Oh, my God, no. You don't understand, he knows how to get in and out of headquarters. That's how he knew what time I left work last night. We've got to get to her and Oscar now!" his friend insisted.

At once the three men headed into the police station as Rick "called" his wife.

"Rick?" he felt her respond, then the light on his watch flickered. "Sweetheart, where are you and Oscar?" he asked.

"In the visitor's lounge on the second floor, are you and A.J. all right? Did you find Ron?" she answered, sounding worried.

"Yes, darlin', now you stay next to Oscar-don't move until we get there." he told her as they entered the station lobby.

"All right." she replied, then looked up as Oscar came toward her with a soda. "Rick and A.J. are headed up here, Dad. He says Ron's all right, but we're to stay put as they're on the way up." "Stevens must have gotten away, honey. I'm not letting you out of my sight." he said, concerned.

Suddenly the lights went out on the floor, then Oscar grabbed her hand in the semi-darkness.

"It's okay, Laurie, a generator must have blown, the emergency generator'll kick on in a moment, I expect." he observed tightly.

Abruptly Laurie heard a sound behind her, then something was around her throat and she dropped Oscar's hand in an effort to free herself. She tried to call for her dad, then she heard Oscar yell her name then go silent. Struggling, she was dragged, then pulled into an enclosure. Suddenly the floor dropped then a light came on, blinding her. With a start she realized she was in an elevator, and she tried to twist free from the rope choking her, only to feel it wound around her arms and wrists.

"No!" she moaned, seeing the maniacal face of Stevens come into focus.

"Laurie!" Rick "called" to his wife, and felt the breath going out of him. A.J. took him by the arm and steadied him. "Rick, are you all right?"

"Stevens has Laurie, he's trying to strangle her!" he panicked, then managed to catch his breath as they raced through the station lobby.

"Rick, he's got me in an elevator. He's going to kill me!" Laurie thought back to him, then listened to Rick as he tried to calm her. "Sweetheart, I'm coming." he pictured to her.

"Stevens has her in the elevator, she says he's trying to kill her." Rick told the others, then they raced to the elevators. As they reached them, Oscar came stumbling out of one, dazed and bleeding. "He's got Laurie, my fault." he gasped as A.J. caught him. "Easy, Oscar, we know he's taking her downstairs, that's the only place he can go." Rick told him, racing past the elevators to the stairs. Rushing down two flights, A.J. was behind him helping Oscar down the steps as Chief Branson took the opposite staircase.

Suddenly Rick heard his wife, "We're on the parking level, darling. Come quick!"

Practically leaping the last few steps, he passed the guard station and saw the untended desk with an unconscious officer next to the video bank. "Rick!" A.J. called to him, pointing at the other set of screens at the opposite desk. He saw with horror Laurie being lifted off the elevator floor by Stevens, then Rick saw her pulled out as the doors opened onto the parking level. 

"Outside, guys, quick!" Rick told them, then raced out the security door. As he came around the cooridor, he saw Stevens on the opposite side, then heard his voice over his transmitter. "Quietly now, my dear. We're going on a little trip, but if any one gets in my way, you'll die first." the killer was warning his wife, as he held a hand over her mouth. "Rick, we're in the parking garage, hurry!" Laurie told him, as she saw Stevens headed toward a van parked near the entrance. Slipping through the entrance, Rick saw the ex-con dragging Laurie, then he told her "Freeze!"

As she stopped, Stevens yelled, "Move or I'll kill you right here." He grabbed the rope around her neck and started to tighten it, only to drop like a rock as Rick opened fire.

Laurie fell to the pavement as Rick called her name hysterically, seeing his wife lying motionless..

Rushing to her side, he saw her struggling for breath. "Oh, sweetheart, thank God, oh thank you God!" he said emotionally, lifting her up and pulling the rope off her neck.

"Rick, he was going to strangle me." Laurie choked, opening her eyes as he freed her wrists and arms, then held her in his arms. "No, darlin', no, he'd never hurt you again." he comforted her. Tears were in her eyes as she whispered, "He was going to take me from you, darling. I was so afraid." "I know, my angel, you were so brave." Rick soothed her as A.J. and Oscar joined them.

"Oh, baby, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let him take you." Oscar said, upset, helping Rick lift her up. "Dad", she gasped, seeing a cut on his head. "You didn't know, he moved too fast in the dark. What did he do to you?"

"When I felt you drop my hand, I saw Stevens' shadow, then he knocked me down and dragged you away. If Rick hadn't heard you say he was taking you down in the elevator..." he stopped, then kissed her head, too distraught to talk.

"I'm all right, just, oh I want to go home, please." Her voice raspy, and Rick kissed her gently.

"First I want to make sure you're okay, then we'll go home, I promise." he assured his wife, and she nodded, then rested her head against his shoulder.

As they went towards the garage entrance, Ron left the officers taking charge of Stevens body and met them halfway. "Laurie, honey, are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Now I am." she tried to smile, then saw him let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll drive you guys to the hospital to get checked out." A.J. told Oscar, who insisted he was all right. "Dad, if I'm going, you're going." Laurie stubbornly told him. "All right, honey." Oscar gave way, seeing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

While A.J. called their family to let them know Ron had been rescued, Rick and the chief detective waited anxiously for his wife and Oscar to be examined.

"By the way, Rick, I spoke with the editor of the Valley Sun." Ron said, seemingly uncomfortable. "He's very anxious to settle out of court with us about that picture. He's offered to reprint the unedited photo with an apology on the front page, plus make a donation to charity in Laurie's name. What do you think?"

'That's a good idea, Ron. Not that it matters much since Nash and Stevens are dead. "Rick agreed. "There's something else I've got to tell you, um, and I'll understand if you're not okay with it, but.."

Rick put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "If it's about Laurie, it's okay, Ron. I've known you've cared about her for a long time. She practically considers you family. That doesn't bother me, because you've helped save her life and mine a number of times. I trust you, Ron."

The other man shook his head. "Rick, you're unbelievable. No wonder she loves you so much. When she was telling Kasey's story the other day, she kept looking at you, like you're the most important man in the world. I wouldn't do anything to hurt either of our friendships for the world."

"Thank you, Ron." Rick shook hands with his friend, then relief washed over him as he saw Laurie being wheeled down the hall by Oscar.

"Sweetheart, what did the doctor say?" he asked, as she came to him and he put his arms around her. "My throat's going to be sore for a couple of days, but other then some bruises, I'm fine." she reassured him.

"Rick, that's not exactly what Allen said. Her throat is bruised, but not swollen. He says she can go home as long as she takes it easy for the next couple of days. And not a lot of talking, either. It's a good thing he talked to Rudy, honey, you're going to obey his orders, understand?" Oscar added sternly.

Laurie looked at him, then nodded reluctantly. "Yes, dad. Between you guys, a girl can't get away with anything!" she said playfully.

Laughing, Rick picked her up in his arms, forstalling any protests by kissing her. "Are you complaining, princess?" he answered as he carried her to the waiting car.

"Oh, no." she said softly. "This is the kind of orders I like. You can," she kissed him back, "boss me around like this anytime."

"Like Rudy told you once, son," Oscar chuckled after they said good bye to Ron. "The only one she has eyes for is you!".


	5. Epilogue

"Laurie, this is great!" David Collins raved, looking over the back of the ranch. Wearing his first cowboy hat and a warm sheepskin jacket, he rode his cousins' most docile horse, Chief, as Laurie gave him a tour of the ranch. 

"I'm glad we have better weather then last year, David. Normally we don't get any snow until January, but the last couple of years it's been crazy. I only got to go riding once last Christmas." she told him.

"Well, if I lived here, I'd go riding everyday after work. Sometimes I get so tired of looking at numbers, being out here you can really see what lasts." her cousin admitted.

"David, that's how I felt when we went around Collinwood last month. We will come and go, but the land and the history behind it, that's what remains." she said. David grinned at her. "Okay, Laurie, I got it. But I still wouldn't mind coming back out here, seeing it in the spring."

"And I want you to come stay, any time you want. I'm just glad you came for Christmas, with Carolyn and Barnabas staying over in Boston." Laurie added. "I'm glad she's taking her classes not too far from home."

"Well, she's a natural for a psychology degree." David teased. "After all her psychoanalyzing me as a kid, she should ace those courses!"

Suddenly a stiff breeze started up, and Laurie shivered. "Come on, David, race you to the barn before we turn into popsicles!" Laughing, the two cousins rode quickly back to the ranch, where Robin met them and helped put the horses away.

"Pop called, he's on his way with Uncle Steve and Aunt Jaime and Crystal. Towne and Temple are in the front room, they're taste testing my Holiday Dip." she giggled.

"Wait a minute, Robin, you better not let them finish it, Rick and I had dibs on some for the football game later!" David protested, pretending to hurry ahead of the two women.

"Mom, he's so funny. I hoped he'd like it. He practically licked the bowl of the Ranchero Dip I made at Thanksgiving!" Robin whispered, snickering.

Watching her daughter with David as they finished setting the table for Christmas dinner, Laurie was so happy that they got along so well. Robbie had taken to him too, coming over for breakfast and showing him around Silver Rock. Having heard all about Chief Joseph from his cousins, David was in awe of the veteran. But the tribal elder had welcomed him to the Cultural Center built on the land that Laurie and Rick had donated. The beeping of a horn interrupted her thoughts and Laurie barely stopped to grab her jacket before rushing to the door.

Rick pulled up with his car full of Austins, and seeing his wife on the porch, gave a big grin as Steve chuckled. "There's the welcoming committee!"

"Yeah, without a hat in this cold, I ought to give her coal in her stocking!" Rick pretended to grump. "Oh, no, Uncle Rick, you couldn't!" Crystal Austin laughed, bounding out of the truck to greet Laurie.

"There's our Crystal!" she gave the teenager a hug, then greeted Steve and Jaime Austin. Excitedly she showed them into the house where David just about burst with happiness on seeing Steve.

Rick brought up the rear, then dropping their guests suitcases in the entryway, took Laurie in his arms. "I missed you, my silly elf." he said, kissing her tenderly. She put her face against his shoulder, "Rick, darling, I missed you too! I've been so spoiled with you home this week." she raised her eyes to his, then kissed his ear. "You should have seen how much David enjoyed seeing the ranch and town and, oh I'll never take our home for granted again."

"I never will, as long as you're here, Laurie." he promised, then taking her hand, led her into the living room. They found her cousin telling Crystal about his ride around the property, as her indulgent parents looked on.

"Sweetheart, I'll help you bring in some coffee." Rick insisted, as Robin bustled around the kitchen and Temple came in from the barn with extra eggs for breakfast.

"Thank you, love. Temple, where's Towne?" Laurie wondered, not seeing him in the vicinity.

"He's looking at the other side of the creek where the old foundation was located. Are you sure you want us to build on that land, the view is so beautiful and any building would block your view of the valley." her friend answered.

"We're sure, you guys would have a little hideaway and Towne could go fishing whenever he liked. I admit it's pure selfishness on my part, I'd like to have you guys close by so we can do things together, and you wouldn't have to go to a hotel when you tape your shows." Rick admitted.

"I'd enjoy having my buddy for a neighbor." Temple smiled, then hugged a teary-eyed Laurie.

"You would make me weepy on Christmas, I'd be so happy to have you nearby!" she sniffed, then blew her nose on a napkin.

Just then the phone rang, and Robin raced to get it. Rick looked at his wife, then mouthed "Ian?"

Laurie nodded, then explained to a puzzled Temple "Ian's acting up again because Robin didn't go to Flagstaff as promised. He was going to come to breakfast tomorrow then the two of them were going to go to his grandfathers', but he's not called to confirm it at all."

"Honey, he's just not worth it. That guy doesn't appreciate Robin, if they weren't cousins, I'd almost say David would be good for her." Temple shook her head.

"Well, technically Robin and David are very distant relations, but you're right. They act so natural around each other, I wouldn't interfere for the world." Laurie said wistfully.

At that moment Robin came back into the kitchen, subdued, and Rick immediately put his arm around her shoulder. "Honey, are you okay?"

His daughter met his eyes, then crumpled into tears. "No, Pop. Ian's not coming...and I don't want to see him again. I won't let him ruin Christmas with his idiotic ideas!"

"Robin, come here." Rick looked over her shoulder at his wife, then took Robin into the pantry.

He ached as she wept into his shirt; his little girl had given Whitehorse every chance to grow up.Now the immature rider had messed up big time.

"What ideas, Birdie." he prompted, then handed Robin a napkin. "He thinks I'm starting something with David, my own cousin!" she replied angrily.

"I like David, he's a nice guy and he's fun and sweet and makes me laugh. But he's family, for goodness sake." she added.

"Well." Rick hesitated, then plunged right in. "David's a very distant cousin, honey. But for Ian to act that way about him, he's just not meant for my little girl, you deserve better."

"I know, Pop." she sighed. I'll call him and end it after Christmas."

"That's my girl." Rick kissed her, then followed her back to the kitchen. After a very festive and noisy dinner, Rick called his little brother, who was spending Christmas in Phoenix as Linda was fighting a cold. "Ricky's been fussing, Rick, he's scared Santa will leave his presents at the ranch instead of his house."

"Well, we should be there at about 1pm, you can tell him Santa's making two trips for his presents." Rick suggested. "We'll have to, so he can have his puppy when he wakes up."

"I knew my big brother would think of something." A.J. teased.

Just then sleigh bells signaled the appearance of a jolly man in a red suit, who sounded suspiciously like Oscar. Rick almost fell off his chair watching David's expression at "Santa" telling Robin, then Crystal to come tell what they wanted for Christmas.

All too soon the gifts were all handed out except for Laurie and Rick's, which their family had saved for last.

"All right, Richard, have you been a good boy this year?" the "old gent" chuckled as Rick pretended to perch on his knee.

"Santa, I think I've been pretty good, I've been eating all my vegetables, and I've even played nice with my brother." he replied humorously, as everyone laughed.

"Well, Richard, I think you did a good job this year, so this is for you." "Santa" held out a large box. Rick thanked him, and shook it, bringing a squeal of "don't break it!" from his wife.

"It's too heavy to break," he smirked, guessing it was something he'd been hinting for. Sure enough, when he tore away the wrappings, he found a pair of new leather boots, just like a pair he'd had when he was in San Diego.

"All right! Thank you Santa!" he grinned, then leaned over and hugged his daughter. "Pop! How did you know it was us?" Robin giggled as she indicated the boots were from her and Robbie.

"Honey, your brother isn't exactly subtle, he asked me what happened to the "lizard" boots I had on when I first met you two. I'd forgotten how fascinated he was with them." He teased. "Look inside the right boot, Pop!" Robin pressed

Sticking his hand inside, he came up with a little white box, then opening it, found a familiar looking pin. "Honey, it's, where did, uh.." Rick was speechless.

"Darling, it's a copy of the pin that Robbie gave you, that saved your life for us." Laurie grabbed his arm, then laid a kiss on her daughter's cheek.

"You two are the best children any father could have." Rick finally said, embracing Robin. "I wish your brother was here, I'm going to call him."

"You don't have to, Pop." a familiar voice broke in, and Rick saw his tall son come in the kitchen. Without a word he got up and hugged Robbie.

"Thank you, son, this is a wonderful gift, this and the boots!" he added, with a smile "You deserve it, Pop, I told Santa you'd been extra good this year!" Robbie beamed at them all, then put an arm around his mother as she asked "Did Rob say you could leave work early, Robbie?"

"Yes, he said since I worked part of Thanksgiving, that I could have off until the day after Christmas. I told him Santa was going to take all the coal out of his stocking just for that!" her son snickered.

"Well, since Robbie's here being Santa's elf, looks like I get to ask you if you've been good this year!" the jolly old "Saint" broke in, then gave Robbie his present.

"All right, last but not least, Laurie, your turn!" Santa Claus patted his knee, drawing a snicker from David. Gleefully Laurie sat on his lap as "Santa" intoned "now Laurie, have you been a good girl this year, minding your dear old dad and husband?"

"Well, they're not all that old, but yes, I've been listening to my dad and Rick. I think I've been very good all year!" she said, drawing an "oh yeah?" from Towne.

"Well, I have it on good authority that you've tried to stay out of trouble, and you've taken good care of your family, so Merry Christmas, honey." "Santa" replied, his voice abruptly cracking as he handed her a box the size of Rick's.

"I love you Santa." Laurie hugged him, then opening the wrapping paper and the box, froze as she saw a pair of fur-lined boots. "Oh, my!" was all she could say. "Thank you, Robbie, Robin. Is this from you guys?" she asked, then kissed both of them when Robbie nodded.  
  
"Mom, you need to look in the toe of the left boot." Robbie explained, watching as his mother pulled out a small white box like his fathers'.

"Robbie, you and Robin didn't, oh it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, as she lifted the lid to see a minature pin like Rick's, only to see the engraveing "Deputy" on the star.

"Where did you get the idea, it's wonderful!" she said, then saw a sly look on Rick's face. "Rick, you stinker, did you....?"

"I gave them the idea, darlin', Robbie's the one who ordered it." he smirked, then kissed her.

"All right, all right, save it for when Santa's on his sleigh!" "Santa" humphed.

Yelling "Merry Christmas!" he went out the front door as the group applauded him. Immediately Rick went through the kitchen, and let Oscar in the back door, handing him a cup of coffee to warm him up.

"Thanks, son. It's colder then icicles out there!" he shivered. "No, thank you Oscar, that was fun. I think David enjoyed it most of all." Rick grinned.

"Well, have to keep up tradition!" the big man chuckled.

After Oscar was given his present, and thank you's were exchanged, Steve and Jaime and Crystal said their good nights as Oscar was driving them back to the cabin.

"We'll see all of you at 8 tomorrow morning for breakfast." Laurie reminded them, then sent Robbie off to his wife and son with a plate of goodies.

Rick saw that she was starting to wear down, so he announced "Coffee and cookies are in the kitchen, remember Santa won't come until you're asleep."

Amid the laughter and goodnights that followed, he walked over to Laurie and scooped her up into his arms. "That means you, sweetheart." he told her, then carried her giggling into their room.

Once inside, he sat down on the bed with her on his lap and proceeded to kiss her all over. "Rick, my love, this is the best part of Christmas.." she sighed, returning each of his kisses with one of her own. Breathless, she put her face next to his, then whispered, "Would you like your Christmas present now or tomorrow morning?"

"Now is good, tomorrow will be too busy." he replied, then pulled two boxes out from under the bed.

As he handed them to her, she handed him back a small box. "You first, sweetheart." Rick urged her anxiously, hoping she'd be surprised.

"Thank you darling, "she opened the first box, and found a black fur hat that matched her new boots. "Rick, this is just right, it's been so cold, now my head'll be warm." she said, kissing him as he put the hat on her head.

"Am I good or what, it's a perfect fit!" he teased as she modeled it in the mirror.

"I love it, and I love the man who gave it to me." she whispered softly, putting her head on his shoulder. "Go on, Laurie, open your other present." He put his arms around her as she picked it up.

Undoing the ribbon on the plain wooden box, Laurie had a funny feeling she had done this before, then when she opened the lid, she almost burst into tears. "Rick, you found Kasey's locket?" she gasped, seeing the little silver oval. He put his arms around her, and lifting it out of the box, opened the clasp.

"Darling, it's so beautiful." she looked up at him, then saw the inscription. "Merry Christmas, Laurie, To the love of my life always and forever. Rick"

"Now I am going to cry, this is so precious." she sniffed. "Only happy tears, my Angel." Rick kissed her neck,then fastened the chain loosely so there was no pressure on her still healing throat.

"I will wear this always." she told him, kissing his lips, "Rick, your turn."

"Well, it's too small to be a gun." he pretended to rattle the box, then opened it.

It was a replica of the watch Kasey had given to Gene, an old fashioned watch on a fob chain, only this watch had a emergency light in the top. Surprised, he glanced up at his wife, then took her in his arms. "Thank you, sweetheart, this is the nicest kind of surprise."

"Rick, there's an inscription." she murmured, putting her head against his chest. Opening the watch, he saw a picture he had taken of her on one side, smiling up at him.

On the crystal itself was engraved "To my first love. Merry Christmas, Rick. yours and yours alone, Laurie".

"My Christmas angel, I love you." he kissed Laurie, then cuddled her in his arms. "I love you more then anything in this world." Laurie answered him, holding his face in her hands. "You give me Christmas everyday by believing in me."

He kissed her throat lightly, then told her, "That's because you have always believed in me, my precious love." Laurie teared up at his emotions.

"And I always will, Rick,"she smiled through her tears, as their lips met.

Suddenly there was a scratching at the door, and husband and wife groaned.

"Something tells me he got booted from Robin's room." Laurie snickered, as Rick got up off the bed and opened the door.

Immediately a gold streak raced in, then jumped on the bed and licked his mistress as she laughed. "All right, Mike, you can stay, but lay down." Rick shook his head as the dog curled up on the floor, then saw the desire in his wife's eyes.

"I think my Santa wants to unwrap another present." she whispered, undoing his shirt, as he lifted her into the sheets. "My favorite present of all." he grinned, then climbing in next to her, pulled Laurie to him. He slipped his arms around her, then snickered, "Now where were we...."

"Giving each other another present." she teased, then turned out the light. As he claimed her mouth with his, he whispered, "Merry Christmas!"


End file.
